universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
Alex, Marty, Melman and Gloria
Entrance Insert Entrance Name TBA Special Attacks Alex Neutral B - Side B - Up B - Down B - Marty Neutral B - Side B - Up B - Down B - Melman Neutral B - Side B - Up B - Down B - Gloria Neutral B - Side B - Up B - Down B - All Final Smash - KOSFX Alex KOSFX1: KOSFX2: Star KOSFX: Screen KOSFX: Marty KOSFX1: KOSFX2: Star KOSFX: Screen KOSFX: Melman KOSFX1: KOSFX2: Star KOSFX: Screen KOSFX: Gloria KOSFX1: KOSFX2: Star KOSFX: Screen KOSFX: Taunts Alex Up: Sd: Dn: Marty Up: Sd: Dn: Melman Up: Sd: Dn: Gloria Up: Sd: Dn: Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: Victory 2: Victory 3: Lose/Clap: Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Alex Alex (also known as Alakay to his parents) is the main protagonist of the Madagascar film series. He is a lion and "The King of New York." He was born in Africa. His father, Zuba, the alpha lion of his herd, tried to teach him to hunt, though Alex wanted to dance. When Makunga, Zuba's rival, tried to take his place as alpha lion, a group of human hunters trapped Alex and tamed him. Zuba couldn't save him. Ever since, he has lived in the Central Park Zoo, though he, and his three friends, Marty, Melman, and Gloria, have been shipped to the titular location, Madagascar. Marty Marty is the deuteragonist of the Madagascar and the tritagonist of its sequel Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa, later again the deuteragonist of Madagascar III. He is a zebra which lived at the Central Park Zoo, and a good friend of Alex. In the beginning, Marty lived a life of comfort in the zoo, but comfort led to boredom and Marty soon saw that his tenth birthday came and went and with that, his life was halfway in. Marty decided, then, that he must travel to the wild, for at least a short time, never having seen the wild. At one point in the movie, Alex says he's black with white stripes, as he has 30 black, and only 29 white, but this was partly due to the fact that Alex had to give an explanation as to why he was licking Marty, as he thought he was the steak in his dream. Melman Melman is a half-anthropomorphic giraffe who appears in Madagascar (in which he is the tritagonist). He is somewhat of a hypochondriac, having doses of medicine for meals and doctor's appointments frequently. He even complains about having brown spots on his neck. Gloria Gloria is the tritagonist of the first film, and the tetartagonist of the second film with Melman. She is the tritagonist of the Madagascar franchise. She is a hippopotamus, who resided in the Central Park Zoo as an attraction, all the while being good friends with Alex, Marty, and Melman. She is the only female of the quartet. Other Attacks Alex Ground Attacks Basic Attacks *AAA Combo- ??? *Dash Attack- ??? Tilt Attacks *Side- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Smashes *Side- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Aerials *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Grabs, Throws *Grab- ??? *Pummel- ??? *Forward- ??? *Back- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Others *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Marty Ground Attacks Basic Attacks *AAA Combo- ??? *Dash Attack- ??? Tilt Attacks *Side- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Smashes *Side- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Aerials *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Grabs, Throws *Grab- ??? *Pummel- ??? *Forward- ??? *Back- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Others *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Melman Ground Attacks Basic Attacks *AAA Combo- ??? *Dash Attack- ??? Tilt Attacks *Side- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Smashes *Side- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Aerials *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Grabs, Throws *Grab- ??? *Pummel- ??? *Forward- ??? *Back- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Others *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Gloria Ground Attacks Basic Attacks *AAA Combo- ??? *Dash Attack- ??? Tilt Attacks *Side- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Smashes *Side- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Aerials *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Grabs, Throws *Grab- ??? *Pummel- ??? *Forward- ??? *Back- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Others *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Alex Pros * Cons * Marty Pros * Cons * Melman Pros * Cons * Gloria Pros * Cons * Icon TBA Victory Music TBA Kirby Hat TBA Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy Description TBA Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec TBA Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidance TBA Role In SSE TBA Extra Colors & Costumes Alex * Marty * Melman * Gloria * Trivia * Alex, Marty, Melman and Gloria is the first four tag characters Category:Four-way Tag Category:DreamWorks Category:Playable Characters Category:Heros Category:Male Category:Female Category:Animals Category:Lion Category:Zebra Category:Hippo Category:Giraffe Category:Smash Bros Lawl Lexar